roguelegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Updates
This page currently holds recent updates for the PC version of Rogue Legend. Obviously, as the game becomes more stable and updates are released in versions, those will be listed here as well. * May 4, 2015 ** Kassoon (HelpIMadeAGame) announces the completion of the Rogue Legend 2 alpha to backers of the RL2 Kickstarter. * Dec 18, 2014 ** You can manually save to file with F8 and load from file with F9 ** Backpacks automatically open when selected and close if selected with one open (Unfortunately this means you can no longer question your reality) ** Backpacks flash when an item is automatically stacked inside them ** You can move while backpacks are open ** Made the delivery box messages a little clearer ** Fixed an issue where specific items would sometimes disappear when picked up and inventory is full but backpack was not * Dec 10, 2014 **Added Jumbo and Super Chests **If your inventory is full and you have an empty slot in a backpack the item will go into your backpack **Adjusted tutorial **'The kickstarter is over 25% funded! It’s going great but we still need more! Check it out: https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/822504127/rogue-legend-2' * Dec 4, 2014 **Added Mithril Ore and all the Mithril items. **Added Pregnant Potion and everything involved with that. **Improved Diamond and Tungsten tools. **Added window, bookshelf, fireplace, and dresser. **Animals should moonwalk less. **'Note: the developer also launched a Rogue Legend 2 Kickstarter'. **'Note: This update also seems to have fixed the bug with shields reducing damage from hunger, thirst, etc.' * Dec 3, 2014 **Added Ribbon **Added Copper and Iron floors **Fixed issue with Feeding Service **Made some background changes to wilderness for future update * Dec 2, 2014 **Another stability and optimizations update. Sorry for the lack of content the past week but I want to ensure that everyone that wants to play the game is able to. I’ll be posting a big content update soon! * Nov 29, 2014 **Small early patch to fix some issues from yesterday’s overhaul. * Nov 28, 2014 **Made a bunch of optimizations and restructuring of important behind-the-scenes stuff. Some may have better framerate but for the most part you shouldn’t notice anything. Yay necessary but unnoticeable work! **Fixed a number of crashes, save issues, and glitches. Thank you for sending me your saves! If you have a broken save, send it (check description for how to find your save) to kassoon@kassoon.com **'Note: It seems the umbrella and Essence of Fluff working in backpacks was "fixed". They now need to be in the main inventory again.' * Nov 27, 2014 **Fixed issue where sickle would destroy other blocks. **Fixed issue where fence gate wouldn’t line up with vertical fences. **If you craft and your inventory is full it’ll drop on the floor. **Prevented animals from walking off the map for now. **'Not included in patch notes: The umbrella and Essence of Fluff now work from within a carried backpack. The pocket watch must still be in the main inventory to work, so it's not true of all items.' * Nov 25, 2014 **Added Fence Gate **Added message when Feeding Service ends **Fixed issue with shop inventories in later seasons not cycling **Fixed issue where calendar/clocks/etc would be sold in stacks of 5 **Fixed issue with sleepiness *Nov 24, 2014 ** Added Essence of Fluff ** Added Feeding Service ** Animals are easier to push ** Blocks at the store come in stacks of 5 ** Pocket watch now has an interface overlay ** Days are slightly longer ** Added snowing effect during winter ** Added music mute ** Fixed issue where you could get stuck on the farm ** Fixed save game issue ** Fixed issue with filling the Canteen during winter ** Fixed issue with Confusing Map ** Fixed issue with fishing into a backpack ** Fixed issue where debt could re-appear ** Fixed trees flickering **'Not included in the patch notes: wool and milk now stack; some prices have been changed (sleeping bag, possibly others)' * Nov 21, 2014 **Fixed numerous Canteen issues. **Fixed higher level sickles not harvesting multiple hay. **Fixed issue with using tools on ores/trees/others when fatigued. **Feed and other items should remain selected when used up, like on a feeder. **Fixed issue where you could misclick the close button when opening a menu. **Added message when an attack is repelled. **Fixed issue with removing certain items from backpack. **Can no longer place furniture in town. **Fixed issue where the shops wouldn’t update their inventory. **Fixed an issue with debt not disappearing. * Nov 20, 2014 5:03pm **Added Jumbo Backpack and Super Backpack **You can now craft with items in your backpack **Fixed issue where you couldn’t eat if full on thirst and vice versa **Lessened the death penalty a bit in normal **Purchase confirmation now specifies how many of the item you’re getting **Fixed issue/exploit with dying **Made dropping items clearer in tutorial **Fixed issue where start button would disappear if you resized the window * Nov 19, 2014 12:09pm **Made intro a little clearer on where to go **Added Recall to tool shop **Changed armor to a shield for now **Adjusted food **Plants sometimes drop their seed **Fixed an issue with loading certain saves **Made the consequences of attacks clearer **Adjusted prices **Adjusted food * Nov 18, 2014 11:24am **Chickens abandoned in chests will no longer spitefully eat its contents **Shops have stocked up on more stuff **Fixed flickering when moving stuff between inventories **Added confirmation to Confusing Map **Adjusted enemies **Tweaked some items * Nov 17, 2014 2:35pm **Adjusted armor **Shadows now update properly. If you’re in an existing save you might need to place blocks for them to update properly. **Added Confusing Map **Made meat rarer in hardcore mode **Made it a bit clearer on how to care for animals **Fixed indoors not keeping you dry/warm **Fixed doors not blocking enemies/animals **Fixed an issue where if you dropped a backpack on the ground and left the screen it would empty **Fixed animals not eating and not properly resetting **Fixed tungsten/diamond hoe **Fixed some quests **Checkered tile now properly requires tungsten ore * ??? (20 hrs ago) ** Fixed issue where stacks would disappear when removed from backpack * 1 day ago ** All food now stacks to 4 ** Picking up items will automatically stack them inside a backpack if the item is present and stackable inside of it ** Added a pocket watch ** Fixed an issue where animals wouldn’t eat ** Stopped vandalism ** Increased backpack size by 1 ** Increased drop rate on heart containers **Adjusted enemies and armor * Nov 15, 2014 11:20am ** Changed some of the journal quests ** Fixed issue where items would be immediately selected when opening chests / crafting ** Fixed issue where you couldn’t have multiple canteens ** Wilderness should properly save now ** Fixed indoors detection, shouldn’t have to build in squares now. You may need to place a block for it to update. * Nov 14, 2014 6:34pm ** Fishing is even clearer! ** Added prompt for when you might be eating/drinking too much ** Fixed issue with selling basic hammer/axe when you have a replacement * Nov 14, 2014 10:35am ** Made fishing a little easier / clearer **Adjusted some prices **Craft modifier buttons shouldn’t overlap now **Fixed a duplication bug with the delivery box **Adjust armor values **Added an umbrella **You now require a bit less food and drink to make it through the day **Fish now stack to 4 Category:Game Help